The Rainy Season
by Screaming Siopao
Summary: How did Aya begin calling our beloved Otohata-kun by his first name? A one-shot, told in our certain grumpy heart throb's point-of-view during the rainy season.


**Siopao:** (7/21/2015) I'm back with a little one-shot that just popped up into my head. It took me less than an hour to type this short piece up. I just thought it would be a really cute idea. I just thought in my head, "When did Aya begin calling Rei by his first name?" And this idea popped up in my head! Haha! Please read, enjoy, and review!

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own GALS!

The story takes place during the rainy season of their third years (in high school). It is written in Rei's POV (I love writing in his POV lol).

 **The Rainy Season**

 **By: Screaming Siopao**

 _ **A One-Shot**_

It was the rainy season. God, I hated the rainy season. It always gave me a headache.

And she knew that.

So why the hell was she pestering me again?

"Otohata-kun!" I hear her voice call out to me. She sounds troubled and frustrated, yet I ignore it. She was a few feet back and I was walking ahead, away from her; away from this nonsense.

"Hn," I respond bleakly. My head is really throbbing. I felt raindrops hit my nose and smelled the mustiness in the thick air. It was about to downpour soon, yet here I still was, in the middle of a crowded Shibuya Square.

She's upset with me again. What had I done this time? Ah, that's right. I remember. Last night, I stood her up. It wasn't on purpose; things just got really busy at work and I couldn't possibly leave. We had a reservation at a restaurant and I guess it just totally slipped my mind.

Yeah, okay, I admit that I was a jerk for that. I didn't mean to do it, yet I couldn't apologize. She knows I'm sorry, right? There's no need for me to vocalize it.

Yet, why is she acting so ticked off towards me right now? The Aya I know would just shrug it off and say she understands that I'm busy. She's acting different today.

The raindrops speed up as I walk away from her. I, too, increase my pace. I need to get home before I'm completely soaked.

"Otohata-kun, where are you going?" she asks, the annoyance still in her tone. I'd never heard her sound so impatient before. If it weren't about to downpour, I'd probably be listening to her. Can't she just wait until we find shelter before she continues to scold me?

"Home," I simply reply. Of all people, she should know that this weather caused me discomfort.

"But… I'm not finished yet!" Her voice wavers just a bit but her resolve is still the same.

I keep on walking ahead, paying her no mind. Sometimes, she can really be headstrong and stubborn.

"Otohata-kun, wait up!" she pleads.

I keep walking past the crowds. The train station is only a few feet away. Then, I could get home, bathe, then have some hot tea.

"Otohata-kun!" she yells beyond the crowd.

I never look back.

"Otohata-kun!"

Her voice begins to fade as the rain begins to rapidly pour over my head.

"Rei!" she shouts as loud as her little lungs enable her to.

I stop dead in my tracks. Rei? She's never called me Rei. I look back slowly and, surely, she's still staggering amongst the crowd in attempts to get to me.

After forcing herself through all the civilians, she finally catches up to me, soaked from head to toe and panting to try and regain her breath.

"Why…" she pants, "did you keep walking?"

"It's raining," I simply respond. I chuckle inwardly at her form. She looks flustered and out of breath. Seeing her like this is quite comical. Okay, and cute, I'll admit that much.

"But just now… why did you finally stop?" she asks, totally drenched. I lift my hand and brush some of the wet locks that stuck to her fair, feminine face. A small scarlet tinge appears on her cheeks after my skin makes contact with hers; I at least expected that much of a response from her.

"Because you called out my name," I reply. "You know, that's the first time you called me 'Rei.'"

"Eh?" she touches her lips with her slender fingers. "I did that? Just now?"

"You didn't notice?" I ask in disbelief. "Hn. It's probably because you were just too angry with me to notice what you were doing."

"I- I wasn't angry!" she defends herself. She can be so cute sometimes. I suddenly forget that it's even raining. "I was just wondering why you didn't show up last night… The least you can do is shoot me a message when things like that happen. You really had me worried, you know."

"Is that really it?" I see through her facade quite well.

"Well, I may have been a bit disappointed because you didn't come… but I'm not angry at you! I could never do that," she speaks.

"Well," I scratch the back of my head. "I'm sorry about last night. It won't happen again. Promise."

"E- Eh? You're apologizing?" she asks, astonished.

"Don't make such a big deal out of it," I hit her head softly with my knuckles. "I have the capability to say sorry, when I know I'm in the wrong."

"T- Then, I forgive you!" she beams at me so brightly that I could have sworn the rain could be pushed away by her smile.

I take her hand and pull her along before she has the chance to see a small rose tint sneakily rising onto my cheek.

"Eh? Where are you taking me?" she asks aloofly.

"My house. I need to get indoors," I reply. "You know I hate the rainy season."

"E- Eeeehh?" she responds, wide-eyed, like I knew she would.

"Unless you don't want to come," I tease.

"O- Of course I'll go! If you're offering."

"Duh. Or else I would have left you already." She giggles at my response. Her laughter is like bells and I'll never tire of it.

This girl really was full of surprises. Just a year ago, she would never vocalize to me how she felt. She would just keep quiet, afraid that if she complained against me, I would just get tired of her and ditch her. Just the fact that she communicates her troubles with me now is visible progress.

"Thank you," she speaks, "Rei-kun."

I must admit, I like the way my name sounds on her lips.

"Is it okay for me to call you that, from now on?" she asks innocently.

"Idiot," I say, "I've been okay with you calling me by my name for a long time, now. We've been dating since freshman year, haven't we?"

"Right," she giggles again. It pulls at my heartstrings. "Rei-kun," she repeats, for no apparent reason.

"Weird girl," I mutter, as I continue to drag her along. A small smile plasters itself on my face and I tighten my grip on her small hand.

Somehow, at this moment, I feel as though we've reached a higher level in this relationship.

And as the dark clouds continued to angrily pour out their watery fury...

I hadn't even realized that my headache had gone away.

 **The Rainy Season: End.**

 **Siopao:** Ahh, yes, I know, it was short and sweet! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please be kind enough to leave me a very valued review!


End file.
